Nicknames
by Pikaseel
Summary: "If the humans can get away with calling Perceptor "Percy", I'd like to be called..." The Datsun paused, the smile slowly disappearing as he fiddled with his servos. Optimus fought the urge to sigh and egged him on. "Yes, what is it?"


**I found a TF Bunny on LJ that I just had to write down, even if it's short. **

**Bluestreak's tired of his nickname and want's to do something about it.**

**I know I haven't uploaded my other two stories in a long time, and there's a reason for that. **

**1.) I'm not into Twilight anymore, so Deadline is canceled, unless I feel like torturing myself to add another chapter.**

**2.) I've lost interest with Turned Upside Down. I might upload in a while, when I get the feeling to. There's a larger possibility I'll update this one other than Deadline.**

**And now, enjoy the show!  
**

* * *

A lot of the Autobots have nicknames, though usually it's merely their actual name shortened. Such as "Bee", "Hide", even "Ratch". Some, however, want a more creative name; which is exactly why Bluestreak stood at Optimus Prime's door. The Datsun bit his lower lip and fidgeted. Sure, he was an outgoing mech, but that doesn't mean he felt just as energetic in front of Prime himself. He always feels like he should act more mature than his actual age, be more of a soldier. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he murmured, "Best to get this over with." and pressed the intercom next to the door.

It was a klick or two before there came a bit of static and the deep voice of the Autobot leader. "Yes?"

Bluestreak swallowed, pressing the button again. "Umm… It's Bluestreak, sir." There was a moment of silence until the door swished open with a quiet "whoosh", and he slipped inside the large office. Prime sat behind his desk with a small pile of datapads in front of him, a stylus in his servo. "Ah… You look like you're busy. I'm sorry I interrupted you; I should probably come back later, since I came anyway without any warning. I know Prowl gets annoyed when I do that, because he's always busy, like you are, so it'd be better if I just left so you could-"

He was silenced when Prime held up a servo. "I always have spare time to listen to a fellow Autobot." Bluestreak nodded his head. It was just like the Optimus to care for his soldiers so much. "Go ahead and take a seat." He motioned with his free servo to the chair in front of his desk, to which Bluestreak sat down in obediently. "What can I do for you, Bluestreak?" He questioned, seeming to smile behind his faceplate.

The Datsun was silent as he thought of how to phrase what he would say next, door wings twitching on his back while he stared at the ground. "Uhh… You know how a lot of the bots here have nicknames and stuff?" Earning a nod from his leader he continued. "Well I'm always called Blue for my nickname but it's starting to get annoying, because I'm not actually blue, which makes me wonder why I was even called that. Plus it doesn't have that special ring to it like all the others have. Probably because it fits their personality more than my own name-"

"Please get to the point, Bluestreak." Optimus calmly interrupted, leaning back in his seat. Bluestreak wasn't offended; he was always cut off if he started to ramble.

"I'd like to change my nickname." He replied.

"That so?" Bluestreak nodded, smiling a small smile.

"If the humans can get away with calling Perceptor "Percy", I'd like to be called..." The Datsun paused, the smile slowly disappearing as he fiddled with his servos. Optimus fought the urge to sigh and egged him on.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, sitting straighter in his seat.

It took a few more moments until Bluestreak looked him in the optics and state, "Excalibur."

Silence hung in the air heavily, almost suffocating the room's occupants. Optimus' optics flickered once, twice, before he spoke in a confused tone.

"… Excalibur….?"

"Yes sir."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Well I was reading about King Arthur who pulled a sword out of a large rock that was called Excalibur, and it sounded cool so I wanted it for a nickname." Optimus processed this new strange idea as the silence came back.

"… You sure you want this for a nickname?"

Bluestreak straightened, optics shining happily. "Yes sir, very much so." Who was Optimus to deny the young mech such a simple request? It wasn't as if changing one's nickname would cause any problems.

"If it's what you really prefer-"

"Really? Thanks, Prime!" Bluestreak exclaimed and jumped up from his seat, darting out of the room to spread the word of his new nickname. It took a while for Optimus to understand what just happened and shook his head, looking back down to his datapad to continue with the report.

_I wonder how this will turn out…_


End file.
